John Shephard
' John Shephard' is the son of a Ray, and Irene Shephard making him a senior member of House Shephard. John has one sibling in the form of Christian Shephard of whom is the Patriarch of House Shephard and thus a very powerful member of House Shephard. John was an awkward young man who didn't find connections easily, and this was no different with his love life of whom did not begin until his father forced the union with Helen. John married his wife Helen Shephard with whome he has five children in the form of Edward, Taylor and the triplets William, Myressa, and Mary. His son Edward has become a lethal member of the Order of the Violet Dragon, his son Taylor leads a section of the House Shephard military while the triplets are still quite young but their birth caused the death of his beloved wife Helen. John was an awkward young man who didn't find connections easily, and this was no different with his love life of whom did not begin until his father forced the union with Helen. John Shephard would become a member of the King`s Gaurd during the reign of Bill Lovie, and he remained there for many years eventually leaving this position to join the Order of the Golden Dragon in its formation. He is a high ranking advisor of Andrew Lovie, and his social policies are greatly heeded when it comes to decisions made in the Kingdom of Lucerne. John Shephard was badly injured during the War in France, and is now without any strength in his arms meaning he has no military ability left. This means that in a lot of ways he was forced to find new ways to be of use to the Kingdom, and it was his intelligance that he has come to rely on. History Early History John was an awkward young man who didn't find connections easily, and this was no different with his love life of whom did not begin until his father forced the union with Helen. War in France Main Article : War in France Everyone who survived the horror of the Battle of Lyons, came home with scars. For most the scars were superficial, or emotional, but for John Shephard the tendens in his arms were so badly damaged that he could barely lift them. He had to be carried all the way back from Lyons by the other survivors, and by the time they reached Lucerne he was on deaths door. Exile of Amber I walked up the hallway commanding Ser Narose Scorpian, and John Shephard to wait for me and not let anyone pass under my authority. Walking forward I looked through the slit in the wall and saw Amber sleeping on his sleeping form and felt a great amount of pain for what I knew I had to do to her. She loved my son of that there could be no question, but I saw his feelings for her the same way I saw his feelings for the Numenorian girl. He cared for her but...but he didn`t love her enough to marry her. My earlier threats had led to nothing as she stayed by his side night and day despite threat of death, but I knew who she was, and I knew how I could control her. She didn`t wake up as I walked into the room, and I made my way to his side and kissed him on the forehead. When I raised my head I saw she had woken, and she looked at me with shear terror in her eyes. It was clear that when I threatened her life, and those around her she was frightened but she loved him more then herself. ``'I believe the last time we spoke I told you what would happen if you remained here.'`` She made an audible gulp and moved her hand towards Williams enveloping his hand in hers. I would have done anything in the world to make him wake up, even if that meant he did defend her to my punishment, but when I looked at him there was nothing. His eyes didn`t open at her touch. She was in danger, and he didn`t wake. That had to mean she was irrelevent to him. That had to mean I was right. ``'So you ignore your kings commands, and now you must pay the consequences.'`` She looked away from William for a moment and looked towards me. ``'My king please I love your son, and I...'`` I didn`t let her finish I just lashed out with my hand striking her across the face and releasing her from William`s hand. As she fell backwards she pulled William somewhat off the bed tumbling his one side nearly to the ground. I let out a scream, and as I ran around the bed to get him back to his position I felt her try and help me get him back onto the bed, but feeling her touch me made me angrier then I may have ever been. ``'Don`t touch me you stupid whore.'`` I stared down at her walking towards her as she crawled backwards away from me. ``'Do you know what happened to your parents Amber.'`` There was nothing in her eyes but confusion so I assumed the Arryn`s had kept the Plague story going for her. ``'You see there was the group of people that believed they could do whatever they wanted. Included in these things was the belief that they could kill me and take the crown from my family. Your parents were one of those people Amber.'`` I grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her up standing her infront of me. ``'Your cousins as well.'`` When the first tear fell down her face I continued. ``'I killed them all. Your cousin Martin put up a fight but my men slit his throat. Your cousin Thomas was dragged before me and I pulled out his tongue and left him to bleed out in a cell. Your parents you see they were dragged from their beds and burned alive. You ask how you live. You wonder why I killed everyone else but you. Search your mind as to where you were when your parents died. You escaped death because you were in Hillsbrad far from my reach. Had I of known where you were in those days I would have had them smash your pretty little face in with a rock before I ever let you near my son.'`` ``'Why do you act this way.'`` I let out a laugh as she attempted to find anwsers. ``'Why hurt me all it will do is drive him further away from you then he already is. Don`t you understand that all your children just want you to love them. Just be the man they want you to be and...'`` I slapped her again and she started to fall down the wall before I held her back up. ``'The anwsers you seek are no where to be found. Now we need to move forward. My son is gone. I feel his presence leaving this world, and I cannot bare to see him like this. I only wish to leave him in peace in this room alone.'`` I thought I had seen fear in her eyes before, but now I knew what fear looked like. She knew in that moment that I was threatening William, and that was all together to much for her to handle. ``'If you do not leave here. If you do not travel home to Forks then I will put a pillow over his head until he is gone away.'`` I nearly cried myself speaking of his death, but I used everything I had left to speak the words I knew I had to say to make her leave.` ``'You wouldn`t...You couldn`t...Why would...'``She was crying but her face kept looking to William for rescue. Even in these final moments she still believed in him as strongly as I did. ``'You embaress his memory by staying near him. I would put my beloved prince out of his misery if you do not leave here. Do not doubt the things I would do to protect his memory.'`` Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Relationships Andrew Lovie See Also : Andrew Lovie Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Shephard Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human